


Umpitunnelissa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, Eka kerta, F/F, First Time, Genderbending, Genderswap, Seksiä, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, autoseksiä, tyttö!Gabriel, tyttö!Sam Winchester
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Samin silmät ovat edelleen kiinni, mutta hänen sormensa eivät enää rutista penkin reunaa rystyset valkoisina.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabrielle/Samantha Winchester





	Umpitunnelissa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci lähti tarpeesta kirjoittaa femmeä plus lisäksi halusin korkean ikärajan. Tämän oli periaatteessa tarkoitus olla originaali, mutta koska mielsin päässäni hahmot Samiksi ja Gabrieliksi, tästä tulikin genderswap-ficci. Eli siis AU koska tyypit on ihmisiä ja... naisia. Kiitokset Jollelle beta-avusta <3 ja myös Piccalle otsikosta ja ideasta! Ai niin, dääm, se teippi. Noh, se on takakontissa! xD
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä paljoa muutakaan. En saa tästä rahaa enkä yritä pilkata ketään, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen! Rauhaa & rakkautta kaikille.
> 
> * * *

Aivan aluksi Sam ei tajua mitä tapahtuu. Hän pusertaa silmiään tiukasti kiinni ja hengittää nopeasti, pinnallisesti. Ja vaikka hän ei näe, silti hän tuntee seinät ympärillään pusertumassa lähemmäs, aina iholle saakka. Pelkää hapen loppuvan ja kallion romahtavan.

Sitten Gabrielle on hänen sylissään, huulet huulia vasten.

Se alkaa tarpeesta ja jatkuu tarpeena, mutta niin erilaisena. Klaustrofoobikon hyperventiloinnin voi estää vain yhdellä tavalla, ja eikö ystävänpalvelus ole aina hyvästä, vaikka sitten se johtaisikin kuumaan, märkään suudelmaan ja tajunnanräjäyttävään autoseksiin kesken pakollisen pysähdyksen tunnelin pimeimmässä kohdassa?

Samin silmät ovat edelleen kiinni, mutta hänen sormensa eivät enää rutista penkin reunaa rystyset valkoisina, vaan ne kiipivät Gabriellen hameen peittämälle takamukselle, puristavat sen pehmeää pyöreyttä, ja Gabrielle huokaisee hänen suuhunsa.

"Tuntuu paremmalta?" Gabrielle kysyy hipoen huulillaan Samin meikitöntä poskea aina korvalehdelle asti.

Sam nyökkää. Ei sano ääneen, miten tämä on ensimmäinen kerta kenenkään kanssa tai miten hän on aina salaa halunnut Gabriellea. Hän keskittyy kieleen korvallaan ja käsiin, joista toinen pitelee hänen päätään hiukkasen kenossa ja toinen työntyy parastaikaa hänen narutoppinsa alle. Gabrielle löytää hänen sporttirintaliiviensä reunan ja kupertaa kämmenensä rinnan kaarelle. Nänni reagoi lähes välittömästi kovettuen Gabriellen kämmentä vasten, ja Gabrielle naurahtaa.

"Taidat olla helppo."

Sam ei vastaa, koska ei tiedä mitä vastata. Hän ei tiennyt että se olisi tällaista, ei arvannut, eikä se ole ikinä tuntunut näin _vieraalta_ kun hän on kokeillut itse. Gabriellen äänensävy on omistava ja ilkamoiva, kuten yleensäkin, ja hän tuntuu tietävän, kuinka märkä Sam on jo viiden minuutin suutelun jälkeen. Hän tietää varmasti, ettei Sam ole saanut koskaan muuta kuin omaa kättään. Parhaat ystävät yleensä tietävät.

"Suu kiinni", Sam mutisee. Ei hän täysin ummikko ole. Internetistä löytyy muutakin kuin pornoa, mutta ei kovinkaan paljoa. Hän on aina ollut hyvä tutkimaan taustoja. Nyt hän puree hampaansa yhteen, rohkaisee mielensä ja liu'uttaa kätensä Gabriellen hameen alle.

Silkkiä. Gabriellen alushousut ovat silkkiä, eikä sen pitäisi olla edes yllätys. Ne ovat taatusti kirkkaanpunaiset, vaikka kaikki muu Gabriellen yllä onkin väritöntä. Hailakka maastonvihreä hame saumoineen ja taskuineen, luonnonvalkoinen paita, jonka läpi sokeakin näkee, että rintaliivit on jätetty kotiin.

"Oi beibe", Gabrielle huokaisee Samin kaulaan. "Vapaa pääsy. Toistan, vapaa pääsy."

Sam nauraisi, ellei hänen sormiaan syyhyttäisi livahtaa liukkaan silkin alle. Ja kun hän lopulta kaartaa kämmenensä Gabriellen paljaalle pakaralle, hän ei muista enää autoja eikä jonoja, tunneleista puhumattakaan. Gabrielle pyörittää hänen kivikovaa nänniään sormissaan, ja Sam huohottaa ruskettuneeseen kaulaan.

Gabrielle on liukkaampi kuin silkkipöksynsä eikä hän kysele lupaa räpeltäessään Samin farkkuja auki. Ei siihen olisi mahdollisuuttakaan, sillä hänen kielensä kommunikoi ilman välikäsiä suoraan Samin kielen kanssa samaan aikaan, kun hän ratsastaa tämän sormilla.

Lopulta kumpikaan ei enää keskity suudelmaan — Gabrielle puskee reisiensä varaan eikä yllä, Sam puolestaan opettelee jälleen hengittämään, sillä Gabriellen sormet ovat löytäneet hänen pikkuhousuihinsa.

"Samantha! Älä lopeta, älä helvetissä lopeta!" Gabrielle voihkii Samin ohimoon.

Sam hönkii märkää Gabriellen kaulalle, rinnoille, pusertuu niin lähelle kuin pystyy kiimansa kourissa. Gabrielle jatkaa monologiaan, suoltaa sanoja, joita Sam ei kehtaisi mutista edes yksin ollessaan ja jotka kuulostaisivat kornilta, ellei niitä huokailisi korvaan nainen, jonka sormet liukuivat Samin klitoriksella ja kauempanakin. Enää Gabrielle ei edes yritä kiusoitella vaan hieroo itseään Samin peukaloon kunnes tulee. Eivätkä hänen sormensa seisahdu, ennen kuin Sam ähkäisee hänen kaulaansa ja kouristelee orgasminsa loppuun asti Gabriellen imiessä fritsua hänen kaulaansa.

Vasta kun Samin hengitys on tasaantunut, hän alkaa tajuta, mitä juuri tapahtui. Hän avaa silmänsä varovasti vain kavahtaakseen taemmas, sillä Gabrielle tuijottaa häntä pupillit laajentuneina, viskinväriset reunukset hädin tuskin näkyvissä.

"Kaikki okei, Sammy?" Gabrielle varmistaa. Hän suorii sormillaan Samin hiuksia, jotka kaikesta päätellen muistuttavat tavallista enemmän irtokoiran turkkia.

"Älä sano minua—" Sam aloittaa, mutta keskeyttää Gabriellen naurahtaessa ääneen. "Okei, joo. Kaikki on okei."

"Orgasmi auttaa aina", Gabrielle vakuuttaa virnistäen rehvakkaasti, eikä Sam voi kuin nauraa. Aina niin kauan, kunnes heidän takanaan olevassa autossa töötätään torvea.

"Jono liikkuu", Gabrielle miltei laulaa kömpiessään takaisin kuskin paikalle. "Joo, joo, mulkku!" hän huutaa ääneen ja vilauttaa keskisormea kohti takalasia. Valot välähtävät ärhäkkäästi, mutta silloin he ovat jo liikkeellä. Sam ehtii huomata, että Gabriellen sormi kiiltää vielä kosteudesta, ja hänen poskensa punehtuvat.

"Gabe?"

"Niin, Sammykkainen?"

"Älä—" Sam tuskastuu, mutta nauraa silti, ja Gabrielle vilkaisee ilahtuneena hymykuoppia. "Kuule, kiitos."

"Ole hyvä, Sammykkainen", Gabrielle sanoo virnistäen ja tarttuu Samin käteen. "Aina valmiina, kuin kunnon partiotyttö!"


End file.
